1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of calling and turning off failure codes stored in a control unit.
2. Description of Background Art
A failure alarming device that notifies a rider or driver of the failure of a braking device by operating an alarm unit is known, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-71955.
Further, there is a failure alarming device which alerts not only a failure of the braking device but also the kind of failure on an indicator in order to urge the rider or driver to repair the braking device. In such an alarming device, a memory stores a plurality of failure codes representing various kinds of failures. An appropriate failure code is called from the memory by operating a switch and is displayed on an indicator. In some failure alarming devices, a calling unit is connected to the memory via a connector in order to display a failure code.
In the foregoing alarming devices, a switch must be operated or a calling unit has to be connected when calling and indicating stored failure codes. Use of a dedicated switch or calling unit means an increase in the number and cost of components.
This invention has been conceived in order to overcome the problems of the related art, and to provide methods of calling and turning off failure codes without using a dedicated switch, calling unit or turning-off unit.
In order to accomplish the foregoing object of the invention, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of calling failure codes, in which a command for calling a failure code is issued to a control unit by detaching and attaching, in a predetermined sequence, fuses or connectors provided between power supply lines for connecting a battery and power terminals of the control unit. The control unit stores failure codes representing a plurality of failures.
Stored failure codes can be called from the control unit by issuing a command thereto simply by detaching and attaching fuses or connectors disposed between the power supply terminals of the control unit and the battery. Neither a dedicated switch nor calling unit is required, which results in a reduction in the number and cost of components.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of turning off failure codes, in which a command for turning off a failure code is issued to a control unit by detaching and attaching, in a predetermined sequence, fuses or connectors provided between power supply lines for connecting the battery and power terminals of the control unit. The control unit stores failure codes representing a plurality of failures.
Called failure codes can be turned off by issuing a command thereto simply by detaching and attaching fuses or connectors disposed between the power supply terminals of the control unit and the battery. Neither a dedicated switch nor turning-off unit is required, which results in a reduction in the number and cost of components.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.